Tixx's Infinirarium/Rata Sum
This page contains information about Tixx's Infinirarium as the airship stopped at Rata Sum during Wintersday 2012. Dungeon information Objectives Those princess dolls are sure demanding. They want gifts! * Collect presents for the toy princesses. ** Presents received: x/15 ** Your contribution: x ** Leaving in 0:0x. The newly released princess dolls are stirring up trouble. * Color unpainted princess dolls with the plasma paint cannon. ** Dolls Painted: x/40 The griffon toys have been driven from their aerie by bossy princesses! * Retake the plush griffon's aerie from the princesses. ** Aerie ** Princess dolls are malfunctioning and trying to ride Ventari toys! * Defend the toy Ventari from the princess dolls. ** ** Ventari toys remaining: 5 The overzealous toy soldiers are out of control! * Destroy the malfunctioning mortars before they cause too much damage. ** Malfunctioning Mortars destroyed: x/25 The overzealous toy soldiers are out of control! * Drive off malfunctioning toy soldiers attacking the assembly line. ** Waves of Soldiers Repelled: x/8 Tixx built the plush griffons to be extra cuddly. They're also extry pesky. * Destroy plush griffon nests, and drive plush griffons away from the helm. ** Helm ** The toy golems have finally arrived—and are wreaking havoc near the gift machine. * Destroy the oversized haywire golem building turrets above the gift-giving apparatus. ** Oversized Haywire Golem ** Toxx has gone haywire! * Use unstable toy golems to Stop Toxx's rampage through the airship. ** Toxx ** Toy production is running smoothly. Tixx is grateful—as is all of Tyria! Rewards The dungeon rewards are as specified on the main dungeon article, with a Toy Golem Frame as the miniature frame. Walkthrough NPCs Allies *Apprentice Yemm *Fless *Grupp *Kazzi *LAK-Y 200 *Pilot Ulla *Plush Griffon *Princess Doll *Toymaker Tixx *Toy Soldier *Toy Ventari Foes *Charr Toy Mortar *Malfunctioning Mortar *Malfunctioning Toy Captain *Malfunctioning Toy Golem *Malfunctioning Toy Griffon *Malfunctioning Toy Princess *Malfunctioning Toy Soldier *Oversized Haywire Golem *Plush Griffon Nest *Skritt Bottle Lobber *Skritt Forager *Skritt Pistolier *Skritt Sentry *Tenacious Skritt *Toxx *Unstable Toy Golem *Veteran Skritt Shiny-thief Dialogue ; When the doll coloring begins : '''Princess Doll:' Call me Princess! : Princess Doll: I'm the princess! And I do what I want! : Announcer: Attention: toyes en route to storage are exhibiting unexpected behaviour. ; When hitting Princess Dolls with the Plasma Paint Cannon : Princess Doll waves at . ; When hitting Skritt with the Plasma Paint Cannon * Tenacious Skritt cowers. * Tenacious Skritt: Wintersday went splat. Giant clanker lied to us. ; When the coloring is over : Announcer: Congratulations. You are victorious. ; After taking back the aerie : Announcer: Congratulations. You are victorious. ; When the toy soldiers go out of control : Announcer: Warning: test-subject malfunction. Hostile behavior detected. : Announcer: Attention: malfunction in the testing area. Test subjects are out of control. ; When the toy soldier waves start : Announcer: Attention: malfunction in the testing area. Test subjects are out of control. ; When the plush griffons attack : Announcer: Warning: griffons are hunting the golem assistants. ; When Toxx goes haywire : Toxx: Target—acquired. Hic! All—t-targets—must—remain—still—so I can destroy you. : Toymaker Tixx: Oh! Put her into sleep mode. I need to recalibrate her procols! ; Toxx at ~75% health : Toxx: Hic! Do—not—resist. I—am—Toxx—hic! ; Toxx at ~50% health : Toxx: I—have—the—spirit—of—Wintersday—in—me! : Toymaker Tixx: Oh! Put her into sleep mode. I need to recalibrate her protocols! ; Toxx at 25% health : Toxx: Hic! ; After the battle : Announcer: Congratulations. You are victorious. : Toxx: Hic! Systems—hic! Shutting—down... : Toymaker Tixx: And a this, and a that, and a tweak to the torque nodule. There. That ought to do it. All better. : Toymaker Tixx: Happy Wintersday to one and all! Now, get back to work!